


Odnowa Za Sto Punktów

by Destina, WinchesterBurger



Category: Captain America: CIvil War (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Tony potrzebuje aktualizacji szczęścia; Peter chce Tony'ego. Te cele mogą być kompatybilne.





	Odnowa Za Sto Punktów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100-Point Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457732) by [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina). 



> NOTKA OD AUTORKI:  
> MCU Peter i Tony, 5+ lat po Homecomingu, niezależne od wszelkich przyszłych kanonów (fik ignoruje nadchodzące Infinity War). Shot jest zgodny z większością kanonu Homecomingu i Kapitana Ameryki: Wojny Bohaterów. Peter ma około 21 lat. PS. Chciałam zrekonfigurowanego JARVISA, więc pojawia się on w opowiadaniu, bo właśnie po to fanfiki są.
> 
> NOTKA OD TŁUMACZA:  
> Spędziłam nad tym tłumaczeniem wiele godzin, poświęciłam mu kilka niemal bezsennych nocy i przejrzałam dla niego wszystkie swoje słowniki, ale mogę z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że jestem z niego dumna. Według mnie jest nieźle, ale jestem otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę i każdy inny komentarz oraz kudos - naprawdę dużo to dla mnie znaczy ;)

Peter ledwie pamiętał swoją ucieczkę. Wiedział, że wystrzelił ze sto sieci, kiedy przelatywał przez miasto chaotycznie niczym pijany liść przez tajfun. Czuł krew na powiekach, nie mógł złapać oddechu i wpadł na ściany co najmniej trzech budynków, czołgając się po nich w dreszczach, z zadyszką, starając się nie zemdleć. W końcu ujrzał blednącą literę A na lądowisku Starej Wieży, po czym upadł na nie i sturlał się z paru schodów, nim zatrzymał się na równej powierzchni.    
  
Ostatnim, co widział, była przerażona twarz Tony’ego wśród jego zbroi. Od razu wiedział, że jest bezpieczny; chwilę potem stracił przytomność.   
  
Obudził się w miękkim łóżku, a wokół niego nie było żadnych monitorów, nie słyszał też spodziewanych pisków maszyn.   
  
\- Proszę pana, wysyłane przez ciało pana Parkera sygnały wskazują, iż odzyskuje przytomność.   
  
Peter znał ten głos - należał do JARVISa v2; sam pomagał kiedyś Tony’emu w budowie pomniejszonej wersji pierwowzoru, który hasał sobie teraz w dość ludzkiej formie.   
  
\- Dzieciaku? - Na dźwięk głosu Tony’ego całe ciało Petera się rozluźniło - cóż, przynajmniej te partie, które nie były pocięte i prawdopodobnie pozszywane. Włożył nieco więcej wysiłku w swoje działania i otworzył oczy, co wynagrodził mu widok siedzącego na krześle obok łóżka Tony’ego, pochylonego ku niemu.   
  
\- Hej - powiedział słabo, a z mężczyzny zeszło napięcie, na miejscu którego pojawiła się wyraźna ulga.   
  
\- Co do diabła, Peter? Walczyłeś w fabryce nożyczek, czy jak?    
  
\- Potwór - zaprzeczył. - Ze szponami. Wielkimi szponami. Takimi, co tną. - Zaczął naśladować odgłosy wspomnianych pazurów, kiedy te pruły jego skórę, jakby stwór chciał wykonać na nim wiwisekcję, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak przerywane “szyy szyy”.   
  
\- Kto by pomyślał.   
  
\- Wciąż gdzieś tam jest, byłem zmuszony uciec - dodał, a wtedy uderzyła w niego okropna myśl i nagle spróbował usiąść. Tony złapał go za ramiona i delikatnie popchnął z powrotem na materac, ale Peter gwałtownie owinął jego nadgarstek palcami, przy czym sapnął, kiedy szarpnął wbitą w swoje ramię igłą. - Ciocia May… Miałem wpaść do niej na obiad…   
  
\- Spokojnie, zadzwoniłem do niej i powiedziałem, że pomagasz mi w projekcie. Bardzo długim, trudnym projekcie - spędzisz ze mną kilka tygodni w pracowni, wiesz, jak ona to kocha. Nie ma pojęcia, że prawie się zabiłeś. Znowu. - Tony nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w kierunku wyswobodzenia swojej ręki; zamiast tego położył swoją drugą dłoń na dłoni Petera. - Zostaniesz tu, dopóki nie będziesz w stanie usiąść bez krwawienia i świszczenia.   
  
\- Nie świszczę - wyświszczał Peter.   
  
\- Jasne. Zamknij się, pajączku i odpoczywaj. - Tony poklepał go po dłoni i wrócił na krzesło. Peter chciał zaprotestować, ale wszystko go bolało - wszystko, dosłownie wszystko - i usnął w parę sekund.   
  
**   
  
Kiedy znów się obudził, ogarnął go prawdziwy ból - nie ta irytująca, pulsująca obolałość, ale ból, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w ciało noże. Zmarszczył brwi, niechętny do żadnego ruchu, aby nie ryzykować zwiększeniem swojej męki.   
  
\- Przepraszam, panie Parker, ale na szafce ma pan lekarstwo, które powinien pan zażyć ze szklanką wody.   
  
\- Dzięki - odparł Peter w sufit. Powoli odwrócił się na bok i zgarnął lek, dzielnie dusząc w sobie skowyt, po czym połknął tabletkę i posłusznie popił ją wodą, nim odłożył szklankę na miejsce.   
  
Po raz pierwszy miał możliwość zorientowania się, gdzie się znajdował. Leżał w normalnej sypialni - jeśli cokolwiek w siedzibie Avengers można było nazwać normalnym. Wciąż nie miał tu swojego własnego lokum, więc przypuszczał, że był to pokój gościnny Tony’ego. Nadzwyczajnie miękka pościel i poduszki, dziwne, drogie dzieła sztuki na ścianach, gazowy ogień migoczący w gładkim, granitowym palenisku na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i ściana cała ze szkła po jego prawej. Na zewnątrz niebo było szare, padał śnieg.   
  
Peter odsunął kołdrę i spojrzał na swój tors. Ktoś schludnie go zszył i obandażował, ale było w nim może dwadzieścia niewątpliwie głębokich ran, więcej niż mógł poczuć na plecach i nogach, i piekielnie dużo siniaków. Bolała go głowa. Skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co musiał pomyśleć sobie Tony. - Kto mnie połatał, JARVIS?   
  
\- Pomoc medyczna w postaci doktor Cho była wsparciem dla pana Starka od chwili, w której wylądował tu z panem.   
  
\- Ach, okej - odchrząknął Peter, z wysiłkiem siadając i podkładając sobie pod plecy poduszkę. - Naprawdę aż tak krwawiłem?   
  
\- Obawiam się, że pańskie krwawienie było nader obfite. Pan Stark był zaniepokojony.   
  
\- Naprawdę? - to odebrało mu na chwilę mowę.   
  
\- Doktor Cho złagodziła jego rozpacz, oferując pomoc i nakazując transfuzję oraz zorganizowanie soli fizjologicznej. Zaleciła panu odpoczynek i powstrzymywanie się od forsownych czynności przez tydzień.   
  
\- Co z moim strojem?   
  
\- Niestety został zniszczony. Zaprojektuję dla pana drugi.   
  
\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry - powiedział Peter. - To znaczy dzięki.   
  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - przerwał JARVIS, po czym kontynuował. - Pan Stark jest w drodze. Powiadomiłem go, iż nie śpi już pan.   
  
\- Wkurzył się, kiedy mnie znalazł? - zapytał Peter, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź.   
  
\- Był przestraszony - odparł łagodnie JARVIS i przez to Peter znowu się skrzywił.   
  
Drzwi stanęły otworem i do środka wparował Tony z rękoma wyciągniętymi przed siebie. - Frankenspider! Już nie śpisz! Może powinniśmy przez jakiś czas trzymać cię z dala od Thora.   
  
\- To nie było miłe - odparł Peter, chociaż zachichotał pod nosem.   
  
Tony usiadł na skraju jego łóżka. - Ale, ale, po pierwsze: Wdowa i ja złapaliśmy twojego potwornego kolegę z nożyczkami w rękach i odstawiliśmy do paki. Więc hurra. Po drugie: co ty tam, do diabła, robiłeś sam? Rozmawialiśmy już o tym i zaczynam się czuć, jakbyś nie brał moich rad na poważnie - powiedział, klepiąc go po głowie. - To, że jesteś na tyle dorosły, żeby pić i wiesz, czemu służą wszystkie opcje w twoim stroju - tak w ogóle to gratuluję - nie znaczy, że możesz walczyć kompletnie sam z silniejszym wrogiem.   
  
\- Myślałem, że dam sobie radę!   
  
\- Słynne ostatnie słowo, no tak - zwęził oczy, patrząc na Petera, a ten w odpowiedzi podciągnął wyżej kołdrę. - To, że jestem twoim metaforycznym mentorem oznacza, że zawsze mam rację i masz się mnie słuchać, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz to pozwolę ci się wykrwawić na śmierć na dachu mojego poprzedniego domu. Zrozumiałeś?   
  
\- Nie pozwoliłbyś wykrwawić mi się na śmierć - odparł Peter, uśmiechając się, kiedy Tony zamrugał wciąż zwężonymi oczami.   
  
\- Pozwoliłbym. Okej, pewnie nie, ale zejdźmy na ziemię, nie miałem czasu zastanowić się nad tą opcją. Parę minut dłużej i byłbyś martwym pająkiem w śniegu - Tony przyłożył palec wskazujący do czoła Petera. - Bierz. Wsparcie. Obiecaj mi to! - Trzasnął go lekko po głowie i Peter kiwnął nią, wzdychając.   
  
\- Dobra, obiecuję. Jak będę mógł. Zrobię to. Na pewno to zrobię.   
  
\- Czemu w ogóle zawracam sobie tym głowę? - zapytał Tony samego siebie. - Ubierz się i chodź na śniadanie.   
  
\- Mam odpoczywać - odparł, pozwalając super miękkim poduszkom się pochłonąć i robiąc wyćwiczone szczenięce oczy.   
  
\- Jezu - wymamrotał Tony. - Są zabójcze, przestań, przyniosę bekon.   
  
\- Wspaniale.   
  
**   
  
Tony wrócił ze wspomnianym jedzenie i całą masą narzędzi oraz małych robocików, które bezceremonialnie zrzucił na łóżko, w międzyczasie żując indyczy bekon. - Resztki psychicznego gruzu z menu Pepper Potts oznaczonego naklejką “świadomość zdrowotna” - oświadczył, a jego twarz dosłownie na sekundę objął ból. Peter nie znał panny Potts za dobrze, ale była cudowna i Tony wciąż strasznie za nią tęsknił, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy ich zaręczyny zostały na dobre odwołane.   
  
Peter zastanawiał się raz czy dwa nad poradzeniem mu, aby nie był takim idiotą, skoro ją kochał, ale wtedy Tony dosłownie uziemił by go do następnego wtorku i w dodatku go wykpił, i prawdopodobnie nigdy by się już do niego nie odezwał, a to byłoby okropne.   
  
Więc skarcił się za chęć uszczęśliwiania swoich przyjaciół. Mogło być gorzej.   
  
To nie tak, że miał tak wielkie doświadczenie w życiu miłosnym, aby udzielać rad. Spieprzył wszystko, o co się starał. Liz przestała odpowiadać na jego wiadomości zaraz po tym, jak się przeprowadziła, co było raczej w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on sam chciał jakoś pominąć to, że jej tata był szaleńcem. Z MJ też jakoś mu się nie układało, rzadko się umawiali, a kiedy ją wystawiał, nie odzywała się do niego przez wiele tygodni. (Co nie powstrzymało go przed kolejnymi zaproszeniami; co nie powstrzymało jej przed akceptacją ich.) W szkole średniej parę razy zdarzyło mu się uprawiać seks, zarówno z chłopakami, jak i dziewczynami, ale jego zagadkowe nagłe nieobecności zawsze niszczyły każdą szansę na prawdziwy związek.   
  
Po szkole średniej jego pokusa lepszego zapoznania się z pewnym (atrakcyjnym) stażystą z zespołu Stark Industries skończyła się przyłapaniem ich przez Tony’ego, który akurat wtedy wpadł do pracowni, i wyrzuceniem stamtąd Stażysty Tommy’ego z ostrzeżeniem, aby nie ufać chłopcom, którzy czają się po jego laboratoriach.   
  
\- To pomieszczenie jest po to, aby robić w nim prawdziwe eksperymenty, a nie te o charakterze erotycznym i uwierz mi, nie oceniam - gdybyś tylko wiedział, co ja tu robiłem - ale wracając: w pracy masz to opanować! - powiedział mu wtedy Tony, omiatając wzrokiem jego rozczochrane włosy. - Poza tym gratuluję gustu - rzucił przez ramię, zostawiając onieśmielonego Petera samego.   
  
Zawsze, kiedy Peter myślał o tamtym popołudniu - szczególnie o sposobie, w jaki Tony patrzył na niego przez resztę tego dnia, jak gdyby rozmyślał i dokładnie katalogował nowe fakty, których się o nim dowiedział - robiło mu się ciepło. Teraz czuł się podobnie, gdy Tony rozwalał się na drugiej połowie materaca i przesuwał ku niemu części robotów w sposób mówiący “Dotrzymuję towarzystwa rannemu”.   
  
Peter starał się udawać, że nie dostrzega tego, jak atrakcyjny jest Tony, kiedy opowiada o programowaniu; zamiast tego obserwował jego zręczne, ruchliwe dłonie, zawsze tworzące coś nowego. Maleńkie robociki ożywały w nich. Te dłonie były niesamowite. Peter wyobrażał sobie, ile fascynujących rzeczy byłby w stanie mu nimi zrobić.   
  
\- Peter? - ręce Tony’ego zastygły w bezruchu i chłopak zmuszony był z trudem spojrzeć mu w oczy. - W porządku?   
  
\- Uch. - Peter borykał się z odnalezieniem wątku, ale nie było to łatwe. Nie Tony’ego wina, że raptem był taki gorący. Prawdopodobnie był gorący od zawsze, ale Peter był zbyt zajęty szkołą i nauką, i niezręcznym randkowaniem odpowiednim dla jego wieku, i ratowaniem Queens, aby to zauważyć. A teraz to robiło się coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania.   
  
\- Dobra, może już czas na małą przerwę. Helen ostrzegała, że będziesz przez jakiś czas otępiały.   
  
\- Nie, nie, ja tylko… myślałem. O paru rzeczach, które mógłbym spróbować dodać do mojego płynu sieciowego.   
  
\- Uhuh - Tony zmierzył go wzrokiem i powrócił do majstrowania przy małym doombocie, który budował, wyjaśniając wszystkie niuanse jego niszczycielskich możliwości. Był łatwy do wszczepienia w zdalnie sterowaną technologię, w wypadku kolejnej sytuacji w stylu Ultrona.

  
Peter podał mu narzędzia i zaczął robić własne korekty innego doombota, który wspinał się na jego kolana swoimi niezdarnymi metalowymi nóżkami. Spędzanie czasu z Tony’m było miłe. W ciągu tych dwóch godzin zauważył, że drugi mężczyzna wydawał się… cóż, może nie szczęśliwy, ale… zadowolony? Jakby go to cieszyło. Peter od dawna tego nie widział. Zgoda, kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkał, Tony był posiniaczony i smutny, a jego misją było schwytanie jednego z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, nim ten był w stanie zabić jego i innych, i od tego czasu sprawy znacznie się polepszyły, więc nie bardzo miał co porównywać. Ale to naprawdę było miłe, bycie blisko i tworzenie robotów, i rozmawianie o lataniu.   
  
W dodatku Tony był bardzo pociągający w tych obcisłych spodniach i dopasowanej koszuli, a Peter był zdecydowany nie zwracać na to uwagi, ponieważ ich zawodowa relacja nadal polegała na częstym nazywaniu go przez Tony’ego “dzieciakiem”, a nie bardzo sprzyjało to tym wszystkim rzeczom, które Peter chciał robić. Do czasu aż wyzdrowieje.   
  
Rozpraszała go też nagła świadomość, że Tony przeleciał z nim całą drogę do domu. Był w jego ramionach przez ten cały czas, ale był wtedy zbyt nieprzytomny, aby to zrozumieć. Zmarnował świetną okazję.   
  
Będzie bardzo dobry i szybko wyzdrowieje. A potem, może, o ile zrozumie różnicę między kuszeniem a powagą, zwróci zainteresowanie Tony’ego w nowym kierunku.   
  
Delikatnie rzucony klucz odbił się od jego ud. - Słuchasz mnie, młody?   
  
\- Oczywiście - odparł i skierował całą swoją uwagę na usta bruneta.   
  
**   
  
Dopiero po dwóch dniach mógł wstać z łóżka bez pomocy Tony’ego lub Happy’ego. Wydanie go przed May, wyjawienie, że został zmasakrowany przez nożownika kryminalistę albo - co gorsza - że walczył z kimś o wiele potężniejszym niż on sam, niż Spider-Man, a potem oddanie go w jej wrażliwą opiekę nie byłoby dla Tony’ego trudne. Pewnie to wszystko wiązałoby się z wielką burą, miską owsianki, płaczem w jego włosy i radą na temat bezpieczeństwa odpowiedzialnych superbohaterów. Taka po prostu była jego ciocia.

  
Zamiast tego to Happy przynosił mu posiłki do łóżka, dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa i oglądał z nim losowe programy na stacji PBS, co było trochę dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Happy z pewnością miał coś do roboty. W tej sytuacji musiał to być jego własny wybór, co też było dziwne, bo Peter nigdy nie uważał ich za przyjaciół, którzy dbają o siebie z własnej woli i chęci. A może nimi byli; pracowali razem już jakieś sześć lat, a Tony był przy nim zawsze, kiedy sprawy źle się miały, niezależnie czy chodziło o jakiegoś superzłoczyńcę czy trudny szyfr do nowego projektu.   
  
Peter lubił myśleć, że on też był przy Tony’m, ale prawda była taka, że szukał u niego wsparcia w wielu rzeczach, a jednak nigdy za bardzo się do niego nie zbliżył. Tak właściwie to Tony nie zapraszał w swoje życie żadnych ludzi.   
  
Albo może na swój własny sposób to robił. Sprawił, że Peter przestał nazywać go “panem Starkiem” w dniu, w którym ukończył szkołę średnią i otworzył przed nim całą siedzibę, bez względu na to, czy Peter chciał formalnie być Avengerem czy nie.   
  
Chłopak rozmyślał nad tym trzeciego dnia swojej rekonwalescencji, gdy kierował swoje chwiejne kroki w stronę windy i wklepywał w jej panel kod piętra, na którym znajdowała się pracownia Tony’ego. Znał ten kod i wszystkie jego warianty od swojej trzeciej wizyty w siedzibie. To musiało coś znaczyć.   
  
Tony marszczył brwi, patrząc na stos diagramów, kiedy Peter dotarł do drzwi. Nie został zauważony, więc oparł się o ścianę i na chwilę pogrążył w obserwowaniu go. Pod oczami Tony’ego zauważył ciemne worki. Ten facet pracował ciężej niż cała pozostała trójka, jaką Peter znał, wliczając jego samego. Wyglądał szczuplej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli; najwyraźniej pomoc w zarządzaniu TARCZĄ i utrzymywanie wszystkich superbohaterów w ryzach tak się na nim odbijały.   
  
\- O, hej, wchodź śmiało - powiedział Tony bez podnoszenia głowy. - I zastopuj trochę z tym wysiłkiem, nie mogę cały czas zanosić się do twojej sypialni, sąsiedzi zaczną gadać.   
  
\- Wszyscy twoi sąsiedzi to superbohaterowie - odparł Peter, ale wszedł do środka i usiadł na najbliższym fotelu. - A poza tym cały internet non-stop o tobie gada. Tyle memów, Tony, serio.   
  
\- Cóż, przynajmniej dzięki mnie dzisiejsze dzieciaki są bardziej produktywne - wytarł twarz dłonią. - Jak idzie leczenie?   
  
\- Strasznie swędzi - Peter podrapał się w roztargnieniu po klatce piersiowej. - Ale jest okej. Dzięki za wszystko.   
  
\- Nie mogę przecież odwrócić się od przyjaciela, kiedy znajduję go w basenie krwi. I w ogóle… mogę być z tobą szczery? Nigdy mnie to nie kusiło. Jak niektórych bohaterów, których znam.   
  
\- Nad czym pracujesz? - zapytał Peter, nosem buta przesuwając swój fotel bliżej.   
  
\- Wzmacniam wytrzymałość włókien twojego stroju. Poprzedni splot był zbyt delikatny, aby wytrzymać napór pewnych konkretnych metali. Chodzi o mieszankę adamantium i vibranium - Tony ujął w dłoń małe ostrze i przeciągnął nim po czerwonej tkaninie - Peter rozpoznał w niej swój stary kostium - a materiał poddał się mu niczym masło. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że kiedyś natkniesz się na coś takiego czy podobnego, biorąc pod uwagę aktualny poziom zagrożenia i to, czemu już stawiliśmy czoła.   
  
\- Strój czwartej generacji był świetny, Tony. Nić nie rozciągała się przez dwa lata. Nawet ten oryginalny kostium z Niemczech nigdy się nie zdzierał.   
  
\- To sprawia, że czuję się gorzej. Wymknąłeś się super-kulce, dzieciaku. Albo super-kleszczom. Super-szponom. Czemukolwiek. Nie miałeś dużych szans - westchnął i odepchnął się od stołu. - JARVIS, możesz przygotować strój z tego rodzaju materiału, który właśnie ci przesłałem?   
  
\- Mamy wystarczającą ilość vibranium, aby wykonać ten kostium - oznajmił JARVIS. - Szacowany czas do ukończenia: cztery dni.   
  
\- Strasznie dużo szycia - skomentował Peter.   
  
\- Tak właściwie to strasznie dużo wytwarzania - poprawił go Tony. - Postaraj się nie dać się porwać, bo w nowych łachach będziesz chodzącą forsą.   
  
\- Żadnej presji ani nic - mruknął Peter, unosząc brew.   
  
\- Żadnej presji - Tony obrócił się na swoim fotelu i odrzucił rysik, którym stukał po stole. - Zjedzmy coś, a potem możemy pomajstrować przy rozciągliwości tej twojej głupiej nitki.   
  
Zjedli burgery i frytki w pracowni z szalejącym przez cały czas wśród opuszczonych okruchów Dum-E. Kiedy się najedli, Peter poprowadził symulację strzelania siecią i obaj zaszyli się w pracowni jak króliki w dziurze na następne kilka godzin - dopóki Peter nie pochylił się, aby dotknąć wyświetlacz 3D ze strukturami molekularnymi i coś poczuł.   
  
\- Au - sapnął, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Silne ciało Tony’ego było tuż za nim, pomagając mu osunąć się na fotel.   
  
\- Najwyraźniej chemia jest niebezpieczna - delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego włosy i ścisnął go za ramię. - Czas do łóżka.   
  
\- Czuję się dobrze - upierał się Peter, chociaż kiedy tylko ruszył się zbyt gwałtownie, atakował go palący ból. Wziął kilka drżących oddechów i ręka Tony’ego zacisnęła się mocniej na jego ramieniu.   
  
\- Co tam, nerdy? - obie głowy obróciły się ku drzwiom, w których stał pułkownik Rhodes, patrząc na nich z ciekawością wypisaną na twarzy.   
  
\- Cześć, Rhodes - odparł Peter, marszcząc brwi na dźwięk swojego trzęsącego się głosu.   
  
\- Cześć, dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodzę, ktoś wygląda jakby umówił się na randkę ze śmiercią? - wkroczył do pomieszczenia, a dłoń Tony’ego nie zniknęła z ramienia Petera.   
  
\- Przynajmniej tym razem nie chodzi o ciebie - odparł mężczyzna. - Albo o mnie.   
  
\- Miła odmiana, zgodzę się - Rhodes ujął dłoń Petera i potrząsnął nią, nieco lżej niż zazwyczaj. - Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze..   
  
\- Ale czuję się dobrze.   
  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że wpływ Tony’ego na ciebie nie sięga tak daleko, aby uczynić cię wiarygodnym kłamcą - Rhodes spojrzał na Tony’ego, który w końcu zabrał obie ręce i odsunął się.   
  
\- Peter poświęci ci tylko chwilę, bo zaraz wraca do swojego pokoju. Ale najpierw idę po jego leki, więc zintegrujcie się trochę. Bez ruszania się z miejsca - dodał, celując palcem w Petera.   
  
Rhodes odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł swój uważny wzrok na chłopaka. - Czy to jedna z tych sytuacji, w których bycie blisko Tony’ego Starka jest niebezpieczne dla zdrowia?   
  
Wzrok Petera ześlizgnął się automatycznie na nogi Rhodesa i chłopak przełknął ślinę. - Robiłem to co robię zanim go poznałem - odparł. - I gdybym go nie poznał, nadal bym to robił. Ale jeśli mam być szczery, mógłbym nie dożyć do tego dnia, gdyby się mną nie zaopiekował.   
  
\- Więc sam przyciągasz kłopoty - Rhodes skinął głową. - Muszę przyznać, że wydaje się szczęśliwy, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. Dobrze, że skupia się na czymś innym niż tym, co ludzie mogą z niego wydostać.   
  
\- Dużo daje innym - dodał Peter. Umościł się w fotelu tak, aby zmniejszyć nacisk na rany na swoich plecach. - Tyle dla mnie zrobił.   
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to zysk obopólny - Rhodes spojrzał na niego z laserem w oczach. - Nie ma zbyt wielu prawdziwych przyjaciół czy ludzi, których obchodzą jego uczucia. Avengers się nie liczą.   
  
\- Oni myślą, że się liczą.   
  
\- Więc źle myślą - wbił wzrok w stół zapełnionymi przedmiotami, które Tony budował dla ludzi, przedmiotów, którym musieli zaufać. - Tylko twojego towarzystwa Tony wydaje się sam szukać. Gdyby nie ty, to Bruce, Happy i ja musielibyśmy robić przy nim nadgodziny.   
  
Twarz Rhodesa złagodniała, kiedy Peter uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - On jest… ja… Wiele dla mnie znaczy.   
  
\- To dobrze - przestąpił sztywno z nogi na nogę; czasami tylko to było oznaką jego dawnych urazów. - Ale może postaraj się przeżyć, co? Myślę, że też dla niego wiele znaczysz i pewnie dlatego wolałby, żebyś nie zginął. Wiem, jak to jest, bo już nieraz był bliski śmierci i chociaż mógłbym zostawić go wtedy na tej pustyni, to cieszę się, że jednak tego nie zrobiłem. Ale mu nie mów. Lubię mu przypominać wszystkie chwile, kiedy mógłbym go zostawić, jak robi się głupi.   
  
\- Słowem nie pisnę. - Za nimi rozbrzmiały rozsuwane drzwi windy; Tony wrócił. Peter wstał i przetoczył się przez pracownię jak pijana mysz w labiryncie.   
  
Rhodes obszedł stół i stanął obok Petera. - Potrzebujesz pomocy? Bo jeśli upadniesz, prawie na pewno zostawię cię tutaj i poczekam, aż Tony cię podniesie.   
  
\- Rhodey, nie bądź wredny dla inwalidy - Tony pojawił się z butelką wody w jednej ręce i dwoma tabletkami w drugiej. - Weź to, Parker, a potem zmykaj do łóżka.   
  
\- Okej - odpowiedział Peter i zrobił to, co mu polecono, ale kiedy Tony zaproponował, że pomoże mu dotrzeć do windy, machnął na to ręką.   
  
Starszy mężczyzna zaczekał, aż drzwi się otworzyły, po czym dodał: - Odpoczywaj, bo nowy strój będzie potrzebował przetestowania, a ja się w niego nie wbiję.   
  
\- To prawda, nie masz takiego tyłka - zgodził się Rhodes.   
  
\- Wszyscy mnie krytykują - mruknął Tony.   
  
Rozbawiony uśmiech pozostał na twarzy Petera aż do końca podróży windą.   
  
**   
  
Cztery dni czekania, aż strój będzie gotowy, cholernie się dłużyły; Peter naprawdę chciał już się stamtąd wydostać i polatać trochę po mieście. Ale znał swoje ograniczenia - miał już w tym wieloletnie doświadczenie - więc zaczął ostrożnie, wyślizgując się z łóżka, aby pochodzić trochę po wewnętrznych ścianach sypialni.

  
Za pierwszym razem głos JARVISA rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu: - Proszę zachować ostrożność, panie Parker; pogłębienie pańskich ran byłoby bardzo niefortunne - i ten komunikat wystraszył go tak bardzo, że stracił punkt zaczepienia i runął na ziemię z głuchym łomotem. Na szczęście był dopiero w połowie ściany.  
  
\- Rany - skomentował JARVIS. - To musiało boleć.  
  
Po tym Peter zwolnił tempo i tylko zwisał z sufitu przez jakieś pół godziny. Nawet to sprawiło, że zaczął się trząść i pocić. Przez pierwsze dwa dni spadał za każdym razem, kiedy robił się zbyt słaby i siadał na kraju łóżka, z dreszczami i nudnościami, i w ciągu tych dwóch dni Tony pojawiał się znikąd z obrzydliwym zielonym smoothie, które potem wciskał Peterowi w ręce.  
  
\- Zrobiłeś już dzisiaj coś, czego ci zabroniono? - zapytał za trzecim razem. Peter otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy zerknął na swoją klatkę piersiową i ujrzał smugi krwi, sączące się przez pożyczoną białą koszulkę.  
  
\- Rany, przepraszam - powiedział, dociskając poobijaną rękę do swojego torsu.  
  
\- I dobrze, ta koszulka kosztowała mnie dwanaście dolców i mam ich już tylko 99 - odparł. - Och, i w ten właśnie sposób przedłużysz czas swojej rekonwalescencji tylko dlatego, że jesteś kretynem.  
  
Peter zwiesił głowę. - Ciężko jest siedzieć i nic nie robić!  
  
\- Wiem - westchnął Tony. - Też miałem kiedyś dziury w klacie. W związku z tym wiem, jak powstrzymać cię od łażenia po ścianach i dlatego skorzystałem z ostatniej deski ratunku.  
  
Peter czuł, że robi się blady. - Jakiej?  
  
\- Ano takiej - odpowiedział Tony, wskazując na drzwi, w których stał Ned, przestępując z nogi na nogę, z dużym białym pudełkiem w rękach.  
  
\- Cześć! - zawołał Peter z uśmiechem ulgi na twarzy. - Ned! - Naprawdę dobrze było go widzieć; Ned nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się spotykać, gdyż pracował dla jakiejś firmy technologicznej na Manhattanie, a jego umiejętności były tam naprawdę pożądane. Czasem opracowywał protokoły do stroju Petera, ale ten nigdy nie mówił Tony’ego, bo Ned lubił być super-tajnym człowiekiem w centrali. (Tony prawdopodobnie wiedział; Peter przestał już okłamywać samego siebie, że byłby kiedykolwiek w stanie ukryć techniczne poprawki swojego kostiumu w tajemnicy przed nim.)  
  
\- Hej, Peter - odparł. Wydawał się nie wiedzieć, gdzie patrzeć; na zakrwawioną koszulkę przyjaciela czy na Tony’ego, który sączył swoje własne smoothie, obserwując Neda zza swoich wielkich, różowych okularów.  
  
\- Błagam, zajmij go czymś, co nie będzie ani programowaniem, ani byciem superbohaterem, ani innymi niebezpiecznymi rozrywkami - powiedział mężczyzna. - Albo będę zmuszony przywiązać go do łóżka i powiedzmy, że nie będzie się to działo w okolicznościach, jakie bym aprobował.  
  
Peter zakrztusił się smoothie, a oczy Neda zrobiły się wielkie i okrągłe jak talerze.  
  
\- Parametry ustawione? Świetnie - Tony machnął ręką w jego kierunku; Ned wpadł do pokoju i kiedy minął mężczyznę, znacznie przyspieszył. Tony pokręcił głową, wychodząc, a Leeds odetchnął z ulgą. Potem zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Petera.  
  
\- Czemu do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? Dobijałem się do ciebie od paru dni, odkąd tylko zobaczyłem cię w wiadomościach! Pan Stark włamał się do twojej komórki i oddzwonił do mnie - wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego. - NIE tak wyobrażałem sobie moją pierwszą rozmowę z Tony’m Starkiem!  
  
\- Wybacz - odparł pełen skruchy, ostrożnie zdejmując koszulkę. Ned nadal chował w sobie ciche pragnienie dołączenia do drużyny SI; miał nieźle zarabiający program, który dopieszczał w oczekiwaniu na dzień, w którym odbędzie swoją rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.  
  
\- Stary, to naprawdę musi bardzo boleć - powiedział,  a jego twarz wykrzywiło zatroskanie.  
  
\- Nie jest tak źle - Peter wyłowił kolejną koszulkę Tony’ego z całego ich stosu - ta miała nadruk z AC/DC - i wciągnął ją na siebie, drżąc przy kłuciu ran. - Całkiem szybko się leczę. Tony jest zły, bo się przemęczam.  
  
\- Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego, że mówisz na Iron Mana po imieniu. Właśnie! Dał mi to i powiedział, żebym cię tym zajął - poklepał pudełko. - 4210 części, Stara Wieża Avengers z bonusowym Iron Legionem.   
  
\- Ma strasznie dziwne poczucie humoru - mruknął Peter.  
  
\- Skoro już przy nim jesteśmy - odezwał się Ned. Usiadł na podłodze i uniósł wieko opakowania. - Czy coś się między wami dzieje?  
  
\- Co? Nie. Coś…? Nie - odparł nerwowo Peter, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciw przyjaciela. - Co, um, co masz na myśli?  
  
\- Na przykład ten żart o przywiązywaniu cię do łóżka - Ned zaczął sortować kawałki, ale zerkał szelmowsko na Petera kątem oka.  
  
\- On tylko żartował - odpowiedział. - Mega wkurza się, kiedy nie robię tego, co zaleciła mi lekarka.  
  
Ned zamilkł na chwilę, ale potem znów otworzył usta. - Dba o ciebie. - Potem dodał: - Poza tym jest całkiem atrakcyjny. Jak na starucha.  
  
\- Chyba tak - wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami, bo naprawdę, naprawdę nie był gotów na tę rozmowę, ale skoro już miała ona miejsce, to musiał ją utrzymywać. - Znaczy… Czy to byłoby dziwne?  
  
\- Noo… Tak - odparł. - Ale czy dziwniejsze od reszty twojego życia? Nie bardzo - podsunął mu górę kawałków i przysunął się nieco bliżej, aby wyszeptać: - Po prostu umów mnie z Czarną Wdową i daj znać, kiedy będziemy mogli pójść na podwójną randkę.  
  
\- Zamknij się! - roześmiał się. Jakieś trzy tygodnie temu, podczas treningu, Peter miał okazję porozmawiać szczerze z Natashą Romanoff na temat wartości przyjaźni z trudnymi ludźmi. Imię Tony’ego padło samo z siebie, jako przykład i, może, jako ostrzeżenie. Cała ta konwersacja go zmieszała, ale był całkiem pewien, że bycie przyjacielem Natashy byłoby niemal tak świetne jak bycie przyjacielem Tony’ego. - Nie jesteś w jej typie. Woli wielkich, zielonych kolesi.  
  
\- Oooch - westchnął Ned. - Dobrze wiedzieć. - Przerwał. - Czy wszyscy atrakcyjni ludzie wolą napromieniowanych superbohaterów? Muszę zaprzyjaźnić się z jakimś szalonym naukowcem.  
  
Peter przewrócił oczami i złączył dwa kawałki. Jeszcze 4208.  
  
**  
  
Po tygodniu wszystkie rany na klatce piersiowej Petera zagoiły się i stały tylko czerwonymi obwódkami - oprócz dwóch najgłębszych, przez co doktor Cho przygotowała niekończącą się ilość badań, które miały ustalić moc jego czynnika samogojącego, wszystko dla celów porównawczych. Peter mógł swobodnie poruszać się po siedzibie do czasu, aż Tony przyniósł mu nowy strój. Był zapakowany w torbę na zamek błyskawiczny, ze wzorem w bałwany - w taką torbę czyjaś babcia mogłaby włożyć bożonarodzeniowe ciastka.  
  
Peter spojrzał na strój, a potem na Tony’ego i jego serce podskoczyło, powodując soczysty rumieniec. Tony uśmiechnął się, jakby miał magiczny wgląd w jego najskrytsze myśli.  
  
\- Załóż go - polecił. - I zaczynajmy.  
  
Strój był niczym druga skóra; opierający się głównie na metalu materiał był jedwabisty na jego skórze i nie drażnił ran ani otarć, gdy Peter testował go wstępnie w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy nasunął na twarz maskę wzbogacającą widzenie, poczuł się jak w domu. Wszystkie funkcje, którymi musiał wcześniej sam zarządzać, zostały wbudowane w sensory stroju, a on mógł bardziej skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach.  
  
\- Witaj, Peterze - usłyszał cichy głos Karen, gdy włączyła system na ekranie przed jego oczami. - Dobrze widzieć cię całego, martwiłam się o ciebie.  
  
\- Wszystko ze mną dobrze, Karen, tęskniłem za tobą! - wyskoczył przez właz na poziomie laboratoryjnym i przeczołgał się po szklanej ścianie aż na dach. - Gotowa wypróbować nowe możliwości?  
  
\- Jeśli ty jesteś gotowy, ja również.  
  
\- Na pewno czujesz się na siłach? - Tony stanął na samej krawędzi dachu, cały opancerzony z wyjątkiem twarzy, spoglądając na przyczepionego do ściany budynku Petera.  
  
\- Postaraj się za mną nadążyć - odparł, szczerząc się szeroko pomimo iż Tony nie mógł tego zobaczyć, po czym wystrzelił pierwszą sieć. Potem poszło gładko; przemieszczał się z kąta w kąt, między ścianami budynków i magazynów, pomiędzy hangarami i wieżami strażniczymi, pozwalając swojemu instynktowi przejąć stery. Usłyszał startującego za nim Tony’ego, poczuł ruch powietrza, gdy zaczął kołować, zestrzeliwując jego sieci.  
  
Pierwszy strzał był łatwy; drugi zaskoczył go, bo Tony nie dał mu czasu na ponowne połączenie zerwanych nici. Kilka sekund spadał swobodnie, ale szybko odzyskał kontrolę i złapał za brzeg masztu flagowego, wyrzucając się w niebo.  
  
\- Niezły ruch - skomentował Tony, strzelając tak blisko Petera, że jego sieć zasyczała. Tak jak jego maska.  
  
\- Hej! - Peter wystrzelił sobą niczym z katapulty za pomocą podwójnej nici, zaprojektowanej do skoków typu bungee. - Wolałbym mieć na głowie jakieś włosy!  
  
\- Och, dorośnij i zacznij brać Rogaine* jak my wszyscy - Tony wypalił dwie kolejne serie, po czym przestał, aby robić pętle wokół Petera, który wspinał się na szczyt budynku. Przez parę minut poruszali się razem wokół siedziby, latając i kołysząc się na sieciach po dwóch równoległych torach, a uczucie wolności zalewało Petera. To właśnie kochał, a wynalazki Tony’ego sprawiły, że stało się to nawet lepsze, połączenie jego pajęczych zmysłów i techniki zapewniało zapierające dech w piersiach spojrzenie na świat.  
  
Huśtali się, śmiali i latali, dopóki ramiona Petera nie zaczęły boleć. Jęknął cicho, a Tony podleciał do niego, zatrzymując się blisko.  
  
\- Czas kończyć - powiedział, zerkając w stronę głównego budynku. - Dotrzesz tam sam?  
  
Peter odpowiedział skokiem się w tamtą stronę. Tym razem jednak zrobił to delikatniej, nie robiąc tyle figur akrobatycznych.  
  
\- Twój puls jest przyspieszony, a brzegi twoich ran rozstąpiły się - powiedziała Karen spokojnym, karcącym tonem. - Radzę skorzystać z natychmiastowej pomocy.  
  
\- Już prawie jestem - odparł, obserwując podążającego jego śladami Iron Mana.  
  
Kiedy obaj wylądowali na dachu, oddech Petera był ciężki; zdjął maskę, ujawniając swój szeroki uśmiech. Tony również uwolnił swoją twarz od zbroi i Peter pomyślał, że nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu, który odmalował się na niej - pełnego dumy, radości i… tak, to stanowczo NIE było pożądanie, nikt nigdy nie patrzył na Petera z pożądaniem. Szczególnie nie Tony Stark. Dlatego zwrócił swoją uwagę na fakt, że jego klatka piersiowa się otworzyła. Znowu.  
  
\- Ja, um… - złapał suwak gładkiego, zaawansowanego stroju i pociągnął go aż do połowy torsu. Rzeczywiście: największy ślad po pazurach lekko krwawił. Syknął, gdy dotknął go palcem.  
  
\- Dobra, nie, zostaw swoje strupy w spokoju albo cię uziemię. Czas na bandaże i kakao - powiedział Tony. Otworzył zbroję i wyszedł z niej, po czym objął ramię Petera swoją ciepłą ręką. - Chodźmy do środka.  
  
Potem pojawił się podstawowy lek w pracowni w towarzystwie małego urządzenia kalibrującego, które Tony zawsze trzymał pod ręką. W głowie Petera pojawiły się setki powodów, dla których Stark mógł być zmuszony do użycia go na sobie, ale znał tylko jeden sposób, w jaki je poznać: zamknąć się i pozwolić mężczyźnie zadbać o siebie. I miał rację, kiedy tylko Tony upewnił się, że jego rany się zrosły, zaczął opowiadać. Niektóre jego opowieści były śmieszne, jak na przykład ta o przebiciu sufitu podczas testowania stroju albo ta o buntowniczych robotach, do których okiełznania musiał użyć gaśnic.  
  
\- Więc. Nie masz przypadkiem jakichś zaległości na studiach? - Tony odstawił urządzonko na swoje miejsce, a Peter podciągnął się do siadu na stole, który zajmował. - Powinieneś w końcu zacząć zarabiać na to swoje stypendium inżynierii mechanicznej.  
  
Robotyka była pomysłem Petera; otworzyła mu furtkę do bezsennych godzin spędzonych na nauce z Tony’m. Przez ostatnie lata, pod czujnym okiem mężczyzny, Peter wypracował swój szlak przez zaawansowaną aerodynamikę, podstawy biologii molekularnej w stylu Starka i robotykę - ale zanim przystąpili do prawdziwej robotyki, Peter musiał pięciokrotnie rozkręcić i złożyć z powrotem nieco przypalony model Dum-E. Za każdym razem dodawał nowy zestaw rozkazów, dzięki czemu robot coraz mniej przypominał starego siebie.  
  
Peter po prostu popisywał się przed Tony’m, starał się, aby ten był dumny z jego osiągnięć. I mimo wszystko Tony lubił go obserwować. Jeśli można było wierzyć Rhodesowi, nigdy wcześniej nie był niczyim mentorem, ale Peter lubił znajdować się w jego orbicie. Być bystrym. I irytującym. I niezastąpionym.  
  
\- W ostateczności. To raczej niemożliwe, żebym mógł zostać w tyle. To znaczy, nie żebym był egoistyczny czy coś, ale wiem już wszystko, o czym oni dopiero uczą się na inżynierii i fizyce praktycznej w tym roku. Wszystko dzięki tobie.  
  
\- Och, oczywiście, nigdy nie chcieliśmy, żebyś był egoistyczny, co to to nie, nie zaszedłbyś daleko - Tony uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, przez co wnętrzności chłopaka zamieniły się w galaretkę.  
  
Zamiast dać spokój, Peter zgrabnie przechylił się na stole do tyłu - jedna z rąk wyślizgnęła mu się, kiedy to robił, ale w momencie złapał równowagę niczym zawodowiec - i zapytał nonszalancko: - Więc czego jeszcze możesz mnie nauczyć? - Tony otaksował wzrokiem jego klatkę piersiową, potem umięśnione ręce, co mogło być nieświadome, poza kontekstem. A jemu chodziło o kontekst. Peter zarumienił się na różowo od czubka głowy aż do nagiego torsu - mógł poczuć, jak kolor przemyka po jego skórze - i odezwał się: - No więc?  
  
Na dźwięk tych słów spojrzenie Tony’ego wróciło do jego twarzy, a jego ramiona drgnęły w odpowiedzi na jego zuchwałość. - A czego mogę cię jeszcze nauczyć? Absolutnie nic, co miałoby jakiś związek z nagością - odparł, podnosząc kostium Petera jedną ręką, udając, że nie patrzy na niego. - Jestem na to zdecydowanie zbyt delikatny.  
  
\- Tony - odrzekł Peter, odpychając jego rękę. - Postrzelono mnie, dźgnięto, podrapano, zostałem rozpłaszczony przez jakiegoś mazistego kosmitę, spadłem z płonącego samolotu, jakieś dwa albo trzy razy zwalił się na mnie budynek, a, no i Ant-Man zrzucił mnie z nieba na beton. Poza tym uprawiałem seks. Raz czy dwa. Okej, dziesięć razy. Może dwadzieścia. Chodzi o to, że już nie jestem dzieckiem, naprawdę. Dorosłem i w ogóle.  
  
\- I w ogóle. Boże, dopomóż. Mógłbyś łaskawie się zakryć? JARVIS jest staromodny.  
  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, stałem się odporny na wszelką ludzką i nieludzką nagość - zaprzeczył JARVIS. Tony zerknął nieprzychylnie na sufit.  
  
Peter wyszczerzył się. - Niech go pan nie wini, panie Stark, jestem panem zainteresowany.  
  
\- Zły dobór słów - odparł Tony. - Chodzi mi o to, że jestem sławnym playboyem, a ty studentem, za którego odpowiadam i mamy jeszcze dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.  
  
\- Kiedy namawiałeś mnie do tego wszystkiego, obiecywałeś lepszą technologię i możliwość zrobienia czegoś dobrego, a także trochę zabawy - westchnął Peter. - Przez pierwsze lata cieszyło mnie to, ale potem zrobiło się poważnie. Bardzo poważnie. Było poważnie przez cały czas. Nie skarżę się, ale teraz jest już tylko Peter, zbuduj dla mnie to, Peter, oblicz dla mnie tamto.   
  
\- Po to są uczniowie, mój młody padawanie. Żeby pisać, no nie wiem, na przykład wypracowania na temat skłonności radioaktywnych pająków do kąsania nieznośnych studentów z atrakcyjnymi ciotkami.  
  
\- Och, więc moja ciotka jest atrakcyjna, ale ja już nie?  
  
\- Nie powiedziałem tego - zaprotestował Tony, przesuwając swoje stopy z dala od ruchomych piasków, które pojawiły się nagle pod nimi. - Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, ty od niedawna masz dwójkę z przodu, a ja… nie.  
  
\- Wciąż jesteś atrakcyjny - mruknął Peter; kolejny dowód odłączenia jego mózgu od ciała z powodu uderzenia w drugi budynek w krwawej drodze do Wieży. Ale było za późno na wycofanie się. Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał Tony’emu w oczy, w których ujrzał rozbawienie, a także coś, czego nie umiał opisać, a co zapewniało go, że mężczyzna go słucha. - Rozumiem, próbujesz zrobić wielki problem z faktu, że jestem młody. Czy żartujesz, czy nie, nie ma różnicy. Dobra, jestem młody. Ale robiłem już rzeczy, których większość ludzi w moim wieku nigdy by nie zrozumiała. Wiem, czego chcę, Tony. Wiedziałem już dawno temu i teraz jestem gotów coś z tym zrobić - uparcie nie odwracał wzroku. - A ty?  
  
Tony zrobił kilka kroków w tył, w międzyczasie obserwując Petera, i obszedł stół, kierując się w stronę stojącej na stoliku pod ścianą drogiej whisky, której Peter raz spróbował. Kiedy opanował ogień w gardle, poprzysiągł sobie trzymać się od niej z daleka. Tony nalał sobie do szklanki i wziął ją ze sobą do okna, odwracając się do Petera plecami. Jego sylwetka wyraźnie odrysowywała się na tle nieba.  
  
\- Patrzę na naszą siedzibę, na miasto, na świat i myślę. Nigdy nie dam rady zapewnić temu wszystkiego bezpieczeństwa - powiedział. - Tak samo myślę o tobie. Nie jesteś ze mną bezpieczny. W żaden sposób.  
  
Peter zeskoczył z blatu, ale utrzymywał dystans, kiedy wytknął mu: - Zapewnienie mi bezpieczeństwa nie leży w zakresie twoich obowiązków. Ty i ja robimy to co robimy, ponieważ musimy. I ponieważ to kochamy. - Przerwał. - Chyba, że mówisz o trzymaniu się dla bezpieczeństwa z dala _ode_ mnie, co jest głupie, bo myślę, że krzywda już ci się stała. Nie widzisz mnie już jako dzieciaka, przyznaj sam.  
  
Tony obdarował Petera najsłabszym cieniem uśmiechu, ale ten uśmiech był zły - smutny - i upił ze swojej szklanki. - I to właśnie dowodzi, jak młody jesteś. Skoro już mówimy metaforami, miałem zamiar zacząć mówić o ochronie, ale…  
  
\- Nie potrzebuję już ochrony - przerwał mu Peter. - Ale czasami mam wrażenie, że to ty jej potrzebujesz.  
  
\- Dobra, nie, to zaszło za daleko - odparł Tony. Osuszył swoją szklankę i odłożył ją, zwracając się twarzą do Petera. - Rozmowy źle się kończą, dlatego omijam je za wszelką cenę. Ale tak samo jest z tym, w co chcesz ze mną wejść, Peter, uwierz mi, to nie tak, że nigdy z nikim się nie starałem.   
  
\- Racja, ale o to chodzi - zaprotestował Peter. - Masz pilną potrzebę aktualizacji szczęścia. Systemowej, całkowitej - odnowy za sto punktów - odważył się podejść bliżej do Tony’ego, mając cholerną nadzieję, że nie zostanie odepchnięty, i kontynuował: - Mam kilka koncepcji tego, jak może to wyglądać.  
  
\- To najgorszy pomysł, jaki słyszałem - skomentował cicho Tony.  
  
\- Może - odparł Peter. - Ale mówisz do kogoś, kto pierwszy raz skoczył z budynku, zanim jeszcze wypróbował siłę udźwigu swojej sieci, więc uznaj to za coś wartego.  
  
Nagle usta Tony’ego znalazły się na jego i - tak, wow, to był pocałunek i to w dodatku niesamowity, miękki i doświadczony, smakujący whisky i solą, jasna cholera. Tyle wrażeń na raz - zapach skóry Tony’ego, mieszanka potu, mydła i metalu, i sposób, w jaki Peter mógł wyczuć delikatny i zmienny nacisk rąk mężczyzny na jego ciało, i krew pędząca przez ich żyły do szalejących serc. Zaparło mu dech z wrażenia, na co Tony pogłębił pocałunek.  
  
A potem przerwał go i łagodnie odepchnął Petera jedną ręką - nie za daleko, nawet nie na odległość ramienia. Tylko tyle, aby mogli swobodnie oddychać.  
  
\- Miałem tyle rzeczy w planach - mruknął Peter, ledwie mogąc patrzeć gdzie indziej niż na usta Tony’ego. - Całe to uwodzenie. Zaplanowałem to. Wiedział już nawet, co dla ciebie zbudować. Miałem nosić strój.  
  
\- To nie tak, że nie doceniam twojego wysiłku, ale najwyraźniej łatwo mnie zdobyć.  
  
\- Więc co…  
  
\- Jeden z nas musiał być tym dorosłym i jak obaj wiemy, musiałem to być ja. Rhodey dosadnie mi o tym przypomina.  
  
Więc to było powodem jego wahania. Peter nigdy nie myślał o Tony’m jak o kimś z wielkim sumieniem, z którym przespanie się mogłoby być problemem, ale teraz zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że to było bardziej skomplikowane niż się spodziewał. Tony zawsze miał kompas moralny i tak właściwie to zwracał na to uwagę - na to lub na sposób Rhodey’a na odczytywanie go. Dlatego Peter przeszedł prosto do sedna. - On uważa, że jestem dla ciebie odpowiedni.  
  
\- Tak. Ale nie uważa mnie za kogoś odpowiedniego dla ciebie. Niewielka, aż znacząca różnica.  
  
Peter zebrał całą swoją odwagę, którą oszczędzał na tę właśnie chwilę i na powrót przybliżył się do Tony’ego, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. - Tylko ja mogę decydować, co jest dla mnie dobre. A ty jesteś… naprawdę dobry. Naprawdę. Naprawdę dobry.  
  
Ręce Tony’ego znalazły się na jego udach; po plecach Petera przeszedł dreszcz. - Tego nie było w opisie bycia mentorem, Parker - wymamrotał cicho Tony, ocierając się ustami o ucho Petera.  
  
\- Trochę zastałeś się jako mentor. Czas zrobić krok do przodu - powiedział, unosząc twarz ze zdecydowaniem. Kiedy spojrzał Tony’emu w oczu, ujrzał, jak bariery w nich łamią się i upadają, a potem Tony znowu go pocałował, już nie łagodnie i subtelnie. To była najbardziej namiętna rzecz, jakiej Peter kiedykolwiek doświadczył i wydawała się taka… w porządku. Całkowicie w porządku, w ten sam sposób, w jaki skakanie z wysokich budynków wydawało się w porządku. W dotyku Tony’ego była wolność.  
  
Jak się powiedziało A, trzeba powiedzieć B; Peter położył ręce na ramionach Tony’ego i owinął nogi wokół jego bioder, na co ten zachichotał, gdy złapał go za pośladki.  
  
\- Okej, jeśli mam traktować to na poważnie, to pajęcze gacie muszą zniknąć - oświadczył Tony, gdy Peter znowu złączył ich usta.  
  
\- To bardzo drogie pajęcze gacie, prezent od mojego bogatego i tajemniczego dobrodzieja.  
  
\- Po pierwsze: nie jestem tajemniczy już od, och, od zawsze, a po drugie _drogi Jezu Parker co ty…_ _  
__  
_ \- Zamknij się wreszcie, proszę - mruknął Peter z ręką stanowczo przyciśniętą do krocza Tony’ego w sposób, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości na temat jego zamiarów. Tony zrobił dwa kroki i osadził Petera na skraju stołu, po czym cofnął się, zabierając siebie i swoją męskość poza zasięg rąk Parkera.  
  
\- Nie. Wszystko na spokojnie. Jak lód. W epoce lodowcowej. Nie mam zamiaru zostać zamordowanym we śnie przez twoją wkurzoną ciocię, kiedy wreszcie dowie się, że zdeprawowałem jej złotego i idealnego super-bratanka. Potrzebujemy strategii. Planu.  
  
\- Uch, myślałem, że zrozumiałeś, że niektóre rzeczy można powiedzieć cioci May, a niektórych zdecydowanie nie można. Nie. Nigdy. Mam na myśli to, że trzymałbym swoją pajęczą tożsamość w sekrecie aż do śmierci, dowiedziała się o tym przypadkiem, ale no cóż… Nie chcę mówić jej o… tym. Czymś. Tutaj - z uniesioną brwią wskazał ręką na siebie, a potem na Tony’ego.  
  
\- Tajemnice nie są dobre dla zdrowego związku - odparł Tony, po czym przewrócił oczami tak mocno, że Petera zaczął się bać, iż doszło do jakiegoś uszkodzenia jego mózgu. - Mój _Boże_ , brzmię jak pieprzony Rogers, _nigdy więcej_ nie chcę brzmieć jak ten lalusiowy filar prawości.  
  
\- Więc _przestać gadać_ \- odpowiedział Petera, zeskakując ze stołu, aby łagodnie popchnąć Tony’ego na kanapę. Kiedy Tony rozsiadał się w rozkroku na pluszowym materiale, położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, czule i ze strapieniem, i właśnie wtedy serce Petera podskoczyło, a on pochylił się ponownie. Tym razem ręce Tony’ego zsunęły się po jego plecach, przytrzymując go blisko siebie, a sam pocałunek był tak samo wspaniały jak dwa poprzednie - może tym razem było więcej języka i odrobinę więcej jęczenia.  
  
Kiedy sięgnął do paska Tony’ego, mężczyzna złapał go za ręce i trzymał tak. - Musisz wiedzieć, w co się pakujesz - poinformował go, kciukiem głaskając jego kłykcie. - Lubię się, Parker. Wystarczająco, by nie chcieć cię skrzywdzić.  
  
Albo skrzywdzić siebie. Peter nie uważał za szalone wierzyć, iż Tony wiele wycierpiał; dziwnie było myśleć, że mógł stać się odpowiedzialnym za to, by nic złego już więcej mu się nie przydarzyło. Obrócił rękę i złapał Tony’ego za nadgarstek.  
  
\- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję - zapewnił go spokojnie. - Znam cię, Tony. Rozumiem. Po prostu… też cię lubię. Nie mogę cię lubić?  
  
\- To początek - powiedział. - Ale są pewne zachowania. Moje, żeby było jasne. Bo będziemy kiedyś ze sobą spać… - przerwał, kiedy Peterem wstrząsnął dreszcz i umiejscowił dłoń na jego plecach, a sekundę później młody mężczyzna leżał na kanapie z górujących nad sobą Tony’m, obdarowującym go palącym, ciemnym spojrzeniem, przez które jego kręgosłup zaczął topnieć, a ból w klatce piersiowej zanikać. - Tak, z pewnością będziemy ze sobą spać; na tę chwilę nie mam żadnych większych problemów. Ale w pewnym momencie będę musiał zwalczyć stare nawyki, a to już mogę spieprzyć.  
  
\- Jakie stare nawyki? - zapytał Peter, bez powodzenia starając się zbliżyć do Tony’ego na tyle, aby go pocałować. Mężczyzna był ciepłym, umięśnionym ciężarem, co Peterowi naprawdę się podobało.  
  
\- Na przykład ten, według którego po wszystkim pójdziesz spać, a ja ucieknę z dala od ciebie, żeby pomajsterkować, a kiedy się obudzisz JARVIS grzecznie poprosi cię, abyś opuścił moją sypialnię, na co ty z kolei przystaniesz i odejdziesz z tęsknotą za czymś, czego nigdy nie mógłbyś mieć.  
  
\- Już to mam - odparł. - I jestem pewien, że będę miał to nadal, kiedy skończymy robić to, co zamierzamy.  
  
Tony westchnął; chwilę później, gdy się całowali, znowu się uśmiechał. A to znaczyło wiele; znaczyło, że nie chodziło tylko o niego, że nawet, jeśli powie albo zrobi kiedyś coś idiotycznego albo niezręcznego, albo niedojrzałego - co z pewnością się stanie - Tony nadal będzie się uśmiechał. Do niego.  
  
To było warte wysiłku, bez znaczenia, jak długo miało trwać. I powinno być dobre dla Tony’ego; Peter już o to zadba.  
  
\- Ale posłuchaj - odezwał się Tony. - Prędkość lodu, czyli na pewno nie będziemy robić nic teraz, kiedy wciąż zdrowiejesz. I nie bądź kapryśny, jak będę czasem znikał. Mam dużo pracy i szczerze mówiąc, sam jeszcze nie wiem, co to wszystko znaczy. Po prostu… muszę się trochę do tego dostosować.  
  
\- Znam kod do pracowni - oświadczył Peter. - Wiem, gdzie cię szukać - po czym roześmiał się, bo Tony przewrócił oczami i pocałował go jednocześnie i, och, tak. To było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła mu się, odkąd zdecydował się zostać Spider-Manem. Może nawet lepszą od skakania po mieście.  
  
Może. Potrzebował więcej punktów odniesienia, aby zdecydować.  
  
Umilkli na jakiś czas; skupili się na całowaniu. Tony naciskał na niego, zajmując jego usta kolejnymi pocałunkami, póki większość myśli nie wyparowała z głowy Petera. Potem Tony odsunął się i usiadł - niechętnie, pomyślał Peter, czując jego szalejące serce pod swoimi dłońmi, wspaniale było wiedzieć, że działo się to dzięki niemu - zsuwając obie stopy na podłogę. Oparł łokcie o kolana i splótł palce, biorąc głęboki wdech.  
  
\- Zrobimy sobie przerwę, a ja to wszystko przemyślę - powiedział.  
  
Peter prędko wrócił do siadu. - Nie, nie-nie myśl, dlaczego…  
  
\- Bo wraz z wiekiem przychodzi luksus rozwagi - odparł Tony. - Jestem starszy i dlatego już go mam. A ty musisz odpocząć i zadzwonić do cioci, to był bardzo wyczerpujący dzień.  
  
Peter spuścił stopy poza materac i wyprostował się na siedząco, trącając ramieniem ramię Tony’ego. - Niezły ruch, wspomnienie May w takim momencie.  
  
\- Tak myślisz? Też tak pomyślałem - mężczyzna pochylił się po ostatni długi pocałunek. - Idź już. Pozwól mi pozałatwiać moje sprawy. Zobaczymy się rano.  
  
\- Okej - wstał nieco niepewnie, czując na sobie jego wzrok. Jeśli w jego brzuchu działo się choć po części to co, co w brzuchu Petera, wszystko było w porządku, był tego pewien.  
  
Kompletny model Starej Wieży Avengers nadal leżał na podłodze jego pokoju, z Iron Legionem przyczepionym do jego boków. Uśmiechnął się, sięgając po telefon i napisał do Neda:  
  
_czyli uważasz, że nie byłoby to dziwne, tak?_   
  
Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa: OMG CZY TY I IRON MAN JESTEŚCIE RAZEM  
  
_Możliwe_  
  
Następny SMS od Neda stanowiła powódź naklejek z jednorożcami i latającymi sercami, na widok której Peter parsknął śmiechem. Otworzył kontakty i zatelefonował do May.  
  
\- Peter! Dobrze cię słyszeć! Jak tam projekt z Tony’m? - przerwała, po czym dodała dumnie. - Wiesz, powiedział mi, że naprawdę nie umie sobie z tobą poradzić.  
  
\- Serio? - rzucił się na łóżko z głupkowatym uśmiechem. - Wow.  
  
Zapowiadało się _niesamowicie_.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *W Polsce znane jako minoxidil - preparat na porost włosów.
> 
> Zachęcam do pozostawienia kudosa, komentarza i/lub bookmarka również pod oryginałem :)


End file.
